


Страдания юного Шинске

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Emo, Enemies to Friends, Fist Fights, Humor, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Opposites Attract, Student Council, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Примерный ученик Кацура перевоспитывает wannabe хулигана Такасуги.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 12





	Страдания юного Шинске

Опять новый учебный год в этой юдоли скорби, в этой насквозь прогнившей системе образования! Такасуги привычным жестом поправил чёлку и огляделся. Глупое стадо. Они полагают, что их жизнь изменится только потому, что они теперь в старшей школе. Такасуги горько усмехнулся, думая об их заблуждениях. Единственное, что его хоть немного утешало, это то, что его парта стояла у окна, как и положено парте главного героя.

Такасуги со вздохом покопался в пенале и вытащил чёрный фломастер. Раз уж следующие три года ему придётся провести за этой партой, можно хотя бы попробовать придать ей немного индивидуальности. Б-О-Л... Такасуги медленно выводил готичным шрифтом на блестящей столешнице. Оставался только мягкий знак и завершающий штрих – крест или череп. На секунду Такасуги задумался, и тут кто-то кинул в него ластиком, попав точно по руке.

«Кто посмел?!» – гневно огляделся Такасуги.  
Виновник обнаружился сразу – сидевший за соседней партой длинноволосый пацан строго смотрел на Такасуги. Поймав его взгляд, парень сказал:  
– Портить школьное имущество недостойно самурая!  
– Ты что, из дисциплинарного комитета? – спросил Такасуги.  
– Нет, но однажды надеюсь удостоиться…  
– Раз нет, то и заткнись, – перебил его Такасуги. – И вообще, это твоя волосня недостойна самурая.  
Волосатый пристально посмотрел на Такасуги и сказал:  
– Аа, я понял! Ты из тех, кого называют трудным ребёнком. Но не волнуйся, Такасуги-кун, я помогу тебе, и ты станешь полноценным членом дружного школьного коллектива!  
– Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

Ответом была только улыбка, загадочная как у Моны Лизы, но более зловещая. Такасуги понял, что имеет дело с опасным психом и решил избегать этого парня. Но уже на следующее утро этот план провалился. Такасуги думал прийти в школу к третьему уроку, выспавшись и позавтракав. Но его мобильник зазвонил в безбожную рань.

– Чего надо? – прорычал Такасуги в трубку.  
– Подъём, Такасуги-кун! – ответил ему отвратительно бодрый голос.  
– Ты кто?  
– Кацура!  
– Какой к чёрту Кацура?! – спросил Такасуги, но он уже догадывался. Никто обычно не называл его Такасуги-куном, и голос ему вчера запомнился.  
– Как грубо! А ведь я...

Такасуги не дослушал, нажал сброс и перевернулся на другой бок досматривать сны. Но через пять минут телефон зазвенел опять. Такасуги отключил звук. Тогда стал трезвонить домашний телефон. Сон был бесповоротно испорчен. Такасуги решил пойти в школу, найти Кацуру и пообрывать тому руки за телефонное хулиганство.

Но как на зло, Кацура то был окружён своими жалкими прихвостнями («И как только за один день он успел завести такую свиту!» – удивлялся Такасуги), то общался с учителями, то попросту где-то пропадал.  
– Ничего, я тебя в другой раз так отделаю, что мало не покажется! – пробормотал Такасуги, уходя в тот день из школы. Он тогда ещё не знал, что скоро его дни превратятся в сплошной ад.

Кацура был повсюду. Улыбался, лучился идиотизмом и энтузиазмом и раздражал. Такасуги уже не пытался опаздывать в школу – с Кацуры станется прийти за ним или прислать к нему домой своих миньонов. Но и за обедом покоя Такасуги больше не было.

– Такасуги-кун, обедать идёшь? И я с тобой! – однажды заявил Кацура.  
Протестов он не послушал и, когда Такасуги устроился на крыше школы, чтобы перекусить, Кацура подсел к нему слишком близко и стал разглядывать, что ест Такасуги. У того на обед был бутерброд и банка чёрного кофе. Такасуги всегда пил чёрный кофе – этот напиток, как ему казалось, олицетворял тёмную сторону этого жестокого мира. И на вкус был подходяще пакостным. Но Кацура не смог оценить глубину символизма чёрного кофе.

– Такасуги-кун, ты очень плохо питаешься. Такой рацион не подходит растущему организму, – заметил он.  
– Зура, отвали, – устало ответил Такасуги.  
– Не Зура, а Кацура. Но это хорошо, что ты мне придумал прозвище. Это значит, что наша дружба крепчает!  
– Какая дружба? – язвительно осведомился Такасуги.  
Но Кацура сарказма не понимал.  
– Если так хочешь меня называть по прозвищу, придумай более подходящее! – сказал он. – Можно «Новый рассвет Японии». Или «Ярость благородного самурая». Нет, длинновато. «Герой в гакуране», как тебе такое?  
– Никак.  
– Такасуги-кун, где же твой энтузиазм?! Используй силу юности! О, у меня идея. С завтрашнего дня я буду готовить тебе бенто. Сбалансированная пища изменит твой пессимистичный настрой. Ведь ты есть то, что ты ешь!  
– Не нужны мне твои бенто, что привязался.  
– Нет, Такасуги-кун, я сделаю тебя полноценным членом общества, я взял над тобой шефство!  
– Положи обратно! – Такасуги не нашёл более подходящего ответа.  
Кацура расхохотался.  
– Ну чего ты ржёшь как идиот?  
– Я и не знал, что у тебя такое хорошее чувство юмора, тебе надо чаще шутить, – ответил Кацура.

А на следующий день он притащил обещанный бенто.  
– Что это за мерзость? – подозрительно разглядывал поданную ему коробку Такасуги. Содержимое было тёмно-красным, на нём рисом было выложено слово «Файто!»  
– Тёртая красная свёкла, – гордо ответил Кацура. – Ты такой бледный, и я подумал, тебе это пойдёт на пользу. Кстати, раз уж мы о твоём виде заговорили, тебе чёлка не мешает? Может, подстричь её, она же пол-лица закрывает!  
– Это такой стиль, идиот! – разозлился Такасуги и, конечно, не взял нелепый бенто.  
Но после этого Кацура постоянно таскался за ним на крышу школы и пытался накормить здоровой пищей, от одного вида которой у Такасуги мурашки по коже бегали. Да не просто мурашки, а муравьи-мутанты. Он уже чувствовал себя персонажем "Hunter х Hunter".

Прошла пара недель, и Кацуру приняли в студсовет с распростёртыми объятиями, хоть тот и был всего первогодка. Несмотря на то, что он был абсолютным, по мнение Такасуги, идиотом, он умудрялся неплохо учиться. Заучка и активист, трущийся возле Такасуги, создавал совершенно неправильное впечатление, будто бы Такасуги было не наплевать на школу и внеклассную деятельность. Кроме того, Кацура постоянно навязывался провожать его домой и всю дорогу болтал про самураев, работу студсовета, спортивные клубы в школе и прочую совершенно не интересную ерунду. Такасуги чувствовал, что его репутация катилась под откос быстрее, чем болид Формулы-1 без тормозов. И Кацура только ухудшал ситуацию.

Как на этот раз.  
– Ты забыл распечатки домашки в классе, Такасуги-кун! – сказал Кацура и сунул Такасуги бумаги.  
– Я их не забыл, я оставил! – устало ответил тот.  
– Это синонимы! И не нужно меня благодарить! – махнул рукой Кацура.  
– Да кто собирался тебя благодарить, – буркнул Такасуги.  
Проходящая мимо девица улыбнулась им, и Такасуги с ужасом понял – их с Кацурой считают друзьями. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять, иначе Такасуги придётся провести три года в старшей школе не как трагичному принцу тьмы, а как одному из свиты Кацуры.

Первым делом Такасуги решил спутаться с плохой компанией. Это было стандартное начало пути непонятого одиночки. Но как назло все отъявленные хулиганы учились в соседней школе. С их предводителем, рыжим пацаном, о котором ходили ужасные слухи, Такасуги связываться не хотелось. Пришлось искать плохую компанию в своей школе.  
– Контингент неудачный, – вздыхал Такасуги, оценивающе приглядываясь к одноклассникам.

Наконец, ему повезло познакомиться с тройкой учеников, которые регулярно получали выговоры от учителей: Такечи – за чтение манги на уроках, Матако – за броский макияж, а Бансай – за несоблюдение правил ношения школьной формы и за солнечные очки в помещении.  
– Теперь я буду ваш босс, а вы – мои подчинённые! – объявил Такасуги им на первом собрании будущей банды.  
– Да, Шинске-сама! – восторженно ответила Матако.  
– Я могу идти? А то пропущу начало продажи ограниченного выпуска фигурки горничной Лори-чан, – выдал Такечи.  
Бансай не сказал ничего, он слушал музыку.

Такасуги понял, что такая банда не создаст ему внушительной репутации. Но у него в запасе был ещё один верный ход, который мог сделать даже последнего тихоню школьной легендой и врагом всех учителей. Нужно просто выкурить на крыше школы сигарету так, чтобы тебя видели одноклассники, но не смогли поймать преподаватели.  
Достать сигареты школьнику достаточно просто, если знать, где искать, и какой магазин не будет требовать удостоверения личности, потому что им прибыль важнее закона. Такасуги такой информацией не располагал, и ему пришлось обойти четыре магазина, пока ему наконец не продали пачку сигарет.

Такасуги вышел из магазина довольный, внутренне улыбаясь. Внешне улыбаться он себе не позволял, так как это портит имидж. Ну, разве что иногда можно было продемонстрировать зловещую ухмылку. И тут добытую с таким трудом пачку сигарет у наго выхватили из рук.  
– Такасуги-кун, только не говори, что у тебя есть такая вредная привычка! – невесть откуда появившийся Кацура потряс перед носом Такасуги отобранными сигаретами. – Ты вообще знаешь, что со здоровьем делают эти...

Дослушать его Такасуги не смог. Вся его ярость, всё раздражение от приставучего Кацуры, всё недовольство несправедливо устроенным миром, в котором его преследует этот жизнерадостный маньяк здорового образа жизни – негативные чувства захлестнули Такасуги с головой. Он чувствовал, что в душе пробуждается чёрный зверь, но поделать с этим ничего не мог.

– Как же ты достал, падла! – прошипел Такасуги и со всей силы ударил Кацуру в глаз. Тот успел уклониться, так что получил только в челюсть, от неожиданности уронил сигареты и то ли случайно, то ли намеренно наступил на пачку. Такасуги оттолкнул Кацуру так, что тот впечатался в стену магазина, но было поздно – сигареты были безнадёжно раздавлены.

Мелочь, казалось бы – можно зайти в магазин и купить новую пачку. Но Такасуги показалось, что эти жалкие остатки курева символизируют его ситуацию – его спокойная школьная жизнь была так же раздавлена бесцеремонным появлением Кацуры.

– Такасуги-кун, ты чего, драться хочешь? – подал голос тот.  
– Да я тебя вообще прибить хочу! Зачем ты преследуешь меня? – с несдерживаемой злобой спросил Такасуги. Он окинул Кацуру потемневшим взглядом. На месте, где кулак Такасуги соприкоснулся с лицом, у Кацуры уже появилось здоровое красное пятно, которое через день посинеет. Это радовало.  
– Ну, мы же друзья! – ответил Кацура. Такасуги подскочил к нему и дёрнул за воротник.  
– Мы никогда не были друзьями, дебил! Чего тебе от меня надо? – выкрикнул он в лицо Кацуре.

Вместо ответа Кацура только ткнулся ему в щеку губами. Такасуги пытался цепляться за разумное объяснение – может, Кацура просто пытался его боднуть головой, но не попал? Но было слишком очевидно, что всё не так, и Кацура сделал именно то, что хотел. Такасуги отпустил рубашку Кацуры.

– Так ты этого хотел? Вот мерзость. Вали, и больше не подходи ко мне! – сказал Такасуги, повернулся и пошёл прочь. Он старался идти как можно быстрее, но не срываться на бег – позорная беготня вредит репутации. Оставаться в присутствии Кацуры тоже не хотелось, так что нужно было уйти поскорее. Но он зря волновался, никто не стал его догонять.

Всю следующую неделю Кацура ни разу не подошёл к Такасуги. По утрам никто не звонил будить его в школу, никто не приветствовал его в школьных коридорах, ему не приносили оставленные в классе распечатки, домой из школы Такасуги шёл в тишине и благословенном одиночестве. За обедом никто не пытался заставить его попробовать очередной овощной кошмар, который "только выглядит плохо, а на вкус очень хороший, вот увидишь, Такасуги-кун!". Всё было так, как Такасуги хотелось, он, казалось, добился покоя.

Но на деле ничего не было так, как хотелось. Жизнь внезапно стала скучной. Такасуги писал на своей парте уже не просто коротенькие слова, а целые стихи, в надежде, что кто-то заметит и сделает ему выговор – но всем было всё равно. Даже общение со своей "бандой" не радовало. Он чувствовал себя идиотом от того, что не доволен достигнутым, но самого себя обманывать не получалось – ему не хватало Кацуры.

Такасуги в очередной раз сидел на крыше один и обедал. Кофе, и раньше горький, теперь казался абсолютно отвратительным. Хлеб в горло не лез. «Может, перейти на какао?» – подумывал Такасуги. Или может быть, начать делать салаты? Скрипнула дверь, и Такасуги приготовился испепелить глаголом того, кто посмел нарушить его уединение. Но это был Кацура.  
– Да, – сказал он.  
– Что «да»? Кацура да? Слышал уже по телефону эту шутку, и не раз, – ответил Такасуги.  
– Это не шутка, – ответил тот непривычно серьёзно. – Тогда, около магазина, ты спросил, чего я хотел. Но я не ответил. Это не честно, и мне кажется, ты должен знать. Но я не буду с тобой больше общаться, не беспокойся.  
Кацура повернулся уходить.  
– Погоди, – сказал Такасуги.

Кацура посмотрел на него, и Такасуги заметил, что синяк у него на лице уже слегка отдавал желтизной, а значит, скоро исчезнет.  
– Останься. Без тебя обедать скучно, – пояснил Такасуги.  
Видя, что Кацура задумался, он отложил надкушенный бутерброд, встал и подошёл к Кацуре. Тот смотрел с подозрением.  
– Да не глазей так, я не буду тебя бить! Я тогда переборщил, – сказал Такасуги и обвёл пальцем контур синяка на скуле Кацуры. – Извини, что ли.  
– Я не защищался тогда, а в серьёзной драке ты бы меня не смог победить! – ответил Кацура. – Но извинения принимаю. Но мне лучше уйти, я всё ещё хочу...  
Такасуги не дал ему договорить и опять дёрнул его вниз, как тогда у магазина. Но на этот раз он только поцеловал Кацуру.  
– Я тоже хочу, – ответил он, краснея и ругая себя за такое вопиющее нарушение имиджа. Но глядя на удивлённого и довольного Кацуру, он подумал, что имидж, может, не так и важен.


End file.
